roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Executioner
}} The Executioner is a Brazilian Revolver, and is the heavy frame variant of the Judge. It is unlocked at rank 137, or it can be purchased with credits. History With the popularity of the Judge revolver, Taurus created the Raging Judge '''revolver. Designed for high pressure cartridges, based on the Taurus' Raging series, with the chokes removed from the chambers, the Raging Judge can accept and fire the .454 Casull round, an extremely powerful round, as well as modern load .45 Colt. The cylinder on this model hold six rounds instead of five. Its chamber is interchangeable with the .45 Colt and .410 shotgun shells like the predecessor. '''In-Game ''General Information The Executioner is a high-powered revolver. Damage is high, being capable of a one-shot kill (1SK) to the torso up until roughly 36 studs, and a 1SK to the head up until roughly 115 studs. Without multipliers, the Executioner is a 2SK up close and a 3SK at the end of its damage drop off. Range is poor, with damage beginning to drop off at 30 studs and ending at 120 studs. Muzzle velocity is best in-class, at 2000 studs per second. Rate of fire (RoF) is tied for second slowest in its category at 300 RPM; identical to the Judge. Overall, this results in the Executioner having an extremely quick time to kill (TTK) out to a medium distance. Capacity is average for its class, at six rounds. Ammunition reserve is the second-worst in class at 30 rounds. Reload times are average for the revolver class but relatively slow overall, at 3.5 seconds for both tactical and empty reloads—tied with the Judge. Recoil is extremely high, kicking harshly upwards with a large degree of horizontal recoil. It also has a slow recoil recovery speed, meaning the weapon takes longer to reset to the user's original point of aim. Other handling traits, such as hipfire and switch times, are typical for a revolver, except for notably its slow walkspeed, being the slowest in its class. Usage & Tactics The Executioner should be treated similarly to its carbine variant, the Jury, in that the weapon has a "sweet spot" where it can 1SK to both to the torso and the head. The very high recoil and slow recovery speed the Executioner also possesses further places importance on landing the first shot. The recoil also limits the effective firerate of this weapon, making the Executioner ill-suited for quickly eliminating multiple targets in quick succession, even in close-quarters-combat (CQC). Although the 1SK to the torso is quite beneficial in CQC and should be taken advantage of where possible, the poor handling of the Executioner means lining up a shot is crucial and in instances where a user is under fire or has little time to react, the Executioner proves difficult to use in such scenarios. Rather, the Executioner is better employed within its one-shot headshot range, as either a powerful secondary to finish off already injured enemies at closer ranges or as a medium-ranged revolver to use against enemies outside of the effective range of close quarter primary weapons such as shotguns or personal defense weapons like the MP5K. Using the Executioner outside of this distance is ill-advised, given the low minimum damage and more pressure to land headshots or shots to the torso. Given shot placement is key, an optical attachment is a useful pairing, as they allow for better precision and subequently improve the chances of landing a shot on target. This is subject to a user's personal preference for particular optics, but ones that provide a easy to use aiming reticle such as the Reflex Sight or medium levels of magnification such as the MARS are good choices. Conclusion The Executioner is a powerful CQC secondary, being a great backup weapon for weapons which lack close-range capabilities or as a medium-range counterpart to CQC orientated primary weapons. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * One-shot headshot up to ~115 studs. * High damage. * Highest velocity in class. * 1SK to the torso at close range. Cons: * Highest recoil in class. * Second lowest ammunition reserve in-class. * Slowest walkspeed out of any secondary in-game. * Sharp damage drop off. Trivia * The Executioner is the first weapon in-game to be chambered in .454 Casull. * The name of the gun, along with the Judge and the Jury, forms the English idiom "judge, jury, and executioner". This idiom essentially means that the person in question is in charge of all decisions made, and those decisions are all final, as if the legal process was suspended. * The Executioner is currently the last secondary to be unlocked in-game. References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Revolvers